


Mystery Giver

by tigerpip



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 00:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2902628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerpip/pseuds/tigerpip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt: we both signed up for the 12 days of Secret Santa program at our school and you’re going all out with your gift giving, sending me elaborately wrapped and large presents when everyone else is only receiving candy bars and little trinkets au</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Giver

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for allison-argentts for the hjksecretsanta on tumblr! 
> 
> I've never written stydia before so forgive me if its a bit rubbish and not even slightly romantic! hope you enjoy.
> 
> completely unbeta-end, all many mistakes are my own

 

‘So I’m going over to the mall after school tomorrow if you want a ride. We could look at dresses for the formal?’ Lydia said to Alison as they walked down the hallway towards the row of lockers to retrieve their books for their next class. As they got closer Lydia could make out an envelope taped to hers with her name scrawled across the front. She pulled it off and slid a manicured nail under the flap, pulling out a card with a goofy looking reindeer on the front. As she opened it the antlers began to flash red and a tinny rendition of ‘Jingle Bells’ started playing from inside the card. She closed it again in surprise as Allison giggled and she could feel the eyes of the people around her. She opened it once more and read aloud,

‘Dear Lydia,  
Hoping you have a wonderful Christmas and an even better New Year!  
Your Secret Santa.’

She stuffed the card back into the envelope and twisted the dial on her locker. The combination clicked and the door swung open. As it did so red and green balloons spilled out into Lydia's face. She batted them away, stuffing them back inside and struggled to find her books among them. Beside her, Allison watched on with a bemused smile on her face.  
'Looks like you might be in for a treat,' she remarked. Lydia just frowned,  
'Well whoever it is must enjoy embarrassing me.'  
'I think it's sweet,' Allison said. 'At least they're making an effort.'  
'Yeah, an effort to be creepy. They basically broke into my locker!'

***

The next day was no different; Lydia walked into her English class to find a large box covered in silver gift wrap, adorned with a large bow, sitting on her desk. Not wanting to draw attention to it she tried to slide it underneath the desk but to no avail. She just had to sit it in the middle of the aisle for the duration of the lesson, enduring the curious looks from her fellow classmates. When the bell rang she rushed out to her car to dump the thing in the trunk. 

Lydia was just unscrewing the cap on her bottled water at lunch later that day when Allison sat down across from her.  
'I heard you got a present from your mysterious gift giver.'  
'Where did you hear that?'  
'Scott. He says Isaac Lahey told him about it.'  
Lydia sighed, 'Of course he did. Apparently I'm flavour of the month at this school. '  
'So what was it?' Allison pressed.  
'I don't know yet. It's in my car.'  
'You haven't opened it? Why not?'  
'I don't know,' Lydia replied with a shrug, 'It was in the middle of class, it would have been a bit embarrassing.'  
'Well you have to tell me what it is later!' 

***

Later that day the two girls were at the local mall, trying on dresses for the upcoming winter dance.  
'What about this one?' Allison suggested for what must have been the twentieth time. Lydia cocked her head to one side, a considering look on her face, before she pursed her lips and shook her head,  
'Nope.'  
'You're not even going to try it on?'  
'It's not right, there's no point.'  
'What are you even looking for?' Allison asked exasperatedly.  
At that moment the pair were approached by one of the store assistants.  
'Excuse me miss,' he asked, turning to Lydia, 'Are you Lydia Martin.'  
'Yes,' she replied, 'Why do you ask?'  
'Well we have a dress left for you by your Secret Santa?'  
Beside her, Alison's face lit up, 'Really? That's so sweet!'  
'Hold on, let's see it first. They could have no taste at all.'  
'Lydia! Don't be so rude!' Allison turned to the store assistant, who had been standing by awkwardly during their exchange. 'Can we see the dress?'  
'Of course!'  
'Thank you.'

He returned a few moments later with a hanger. Lydia gasped,  
'It's perfect!'  
'What did I tell you?' Allison said, 'Are you going to try it on?'  
'Yes!' Lydia grabbed the dress from the man and marched towards the fitting rooms.  
'Thank you again!' Allison called behind them.

Lydia emerged from the cubicle a few minutes later, wearing a silver dress that skimmed her thighs, with an embroidered bodice and a sweetheart cut.  
'What do you think?' She asked.  
'It's beautiful.' Allison breathed. 'Looks like your Secret Santa's gone to a lot of effort.'  
'I know, this alone is far too much! There was a note inside too, 

 

I hope to see you in this when I reveal myself at the dance.'

 

'Aww, aren't you excited to find out who this person is?'  
'I guess,' Lydia said, 'At the very least to thank them! Now, have you found a dress you like yet?'  
'Yes,' Allison sighed, 'Somewhere between the fourth and fifth dress you tried on.'  
'Well, some people just like to take their time.'  
'Hmm.'

***

Out in the parking lot, with their dresses purchased along with shoes to match, Lydia unlocked her car and popped open the trunk, forgetting about the gift sitting inside,  
'You still haven't opened it?' Allison exclaimed when she spied it.  
'I forgot it was there,' Lydia admitted, placing their bags alongside it.  
'Well open it now!'  
'Here?'  
'Why not?'  
Sighing, Lydia lifted it out, first removing the ribbon and bow before unwrapping it carefully. This revealed a box, which when opened seemed to be filled with packing peanuts. Confused, she dug around in them until she found another box. Once again there was a note attached to it which read,

Not to say you don't always smell sweet, but I thought you would like this. From your Secret Santa.

'Perfume?' Allison said, 'I don't think this person read the memo that said small, inexpensive gifts. Makes me feel bad about what I've been sending my Secret Santa.'  
'It's my favourite', Lydia said quietly. 'How do they know so much about me?'  
'Maybe they have a man on the inside.' Allison suggested. Lydia turned to her friend,  
'Do you know who it is?!'  
Allison shook her head with a giggle,  
'No, of course not! I was just wondering. I'm as in the dark as you are.'

***

The day of the dance eventually rolled around; school was almost finished for winter break and since the day at the mall Lydia had received a few more smaller gifts from her mystery Secret Santa including a ring and a corsage that matched her dress perfectly.

She and Allison were getting ready at her house when there was a knock at the door.  
'Are you expecting someone?' Allison asked.  
'No,' Lydia replied, shaking her head.  
When she opened the door, however, there was nobody there. Just a small, neatly wrapped box sitting on the front porch. She brought it upstairs and showed Allison.  
'Well I wonder who that could be from,' Allison said with an eye roll and a smile on her face.

'One last gift for you before we meet tonight. Your Secret Santa.' Lydia read from the tag.

She opened it up to find a dainty silver necklace encrusted with small stones.  
'It goes perfectly with my dress!'  
'I think that's the idea,' Allison sighed.  
'Here, will you help me put it on?' Lydia asked. Allison unclasped the necklace and fastened it around her friend's neck. Lydia pulled her hair out of the way to admire it, a small smile on her face.

Allison checked her phone,  
'Are you almost ready? Scott'll be here to pick us up soon.'  
'Yeah, I just need to finish my makeup.'

***

Beacon Hills High had been transformed for the night into a wonderland themed fairytale. There were fairy lights everywhere and the whole effect was almost magical. As they walked towards the entrance a dark-haired guy bundled up to Scott, high giving him. Lydia leaned into Allison, whispering,  
'Who is that?'  
'Oh that's Stiles, you know, Scott's friend.'  
'No way, he never looked like that.' Lydia protested, remembering the hyperactive sheriff's kid with a buzz cut and too much energy. This guy was completely different. 'And what kind of a name is a Stiles anyway,' she continued. Allison shrugged,  
'I don't think it's his real name. Come on, let's get inside.'

***

Later that evening, Allison and Scott were on the dance floor, swaying to a slow song. Lydia felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Scott's friend standing behind her.  
'Can I help you?' She asked.  
He smiled,  
'Care for a dance with your Secret Santa?'


End file.
